


White Blank Page

by redlionspride



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Celebratory Kiss, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Point of View, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They looked happy. That was the part that made him feel the worst about everything. That they looked so damn happy. He shouldn’t feel like this if <i>He</i> was happy. Wasn’t Coulson’s happiness the most important thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having issues with this prompt, until this song came on. **_“White Blank Page” by Mumford and Sons_** , which is where the title of the fic comes in. Look up the lyrics! They're so sad but good. Copyright infringements deem that I remove them from here, but that's alright. Check it out anyhow! :D 
> 
>  Thus saying this is NOT a happy fic. Yes, SOMEONE is sharing a celebratory kiss with someone else, but not with the person that this is from the view of. Angst ahead. This was just short and fast and I donno, when I hit the end I at last liked it.
> 
> Comments are keen and encouraging, thank you! 
> 
> **Prompt: Celebratory Kiss**

They looked happy. That was the part that made him feel the worst about everything. That they looked so damn happy. He shouldn’t feel like this if _He_ was happy. Wasn’t Coulson’s happiness the most important thing? 

Clint sat on the top of an apartment roof, watching like a hawk as Phil and his girlfriend walked down the sidewalk, in a way that said he was going slow, casual, and in no rush to end the evening. The two stopped at the apartment next to Coulsons and they stood at the steps for a while, talking. 

The girl was beautiful Perfect golden blond hair, thin but pretty. Her hands were slender and perfect for playing cello. Clint hated everything about her, right down to the smile she put on Coulson’s face. 

The man had been going out with her for one whole month now. This date was actually their celebration for that month, which consisted of Coulson threatening the world hours before, that if anything at all happened today he’d kill something himself. Then him leaving _early_ from the office, heading home, changing into something that wasn’t a suit but still very handsome on him, and then taking her out to dinner. Not a fancy place, but a new place nonetheless. Dinner for three hours.

Clint knew all this because he had been watching, stalking the two of them. He watched just how happy the man looked. Something he rarely saw on his own. 

It hurt. 

He wanted to make Coulson smile like that. 

Wanted to walk him home and stand outside and laugh about stupid things. 

Wanted to stand there and confess his love. He’d figured it out just a bit too late. Just how much he had fallen for the man. After all these years of working together and he’d figured it out so late. Loving him with his whole heart was the worst thing that Clint could imagine... when the man was already in love with someone else. 

He leaned over the edge, eyes narrowing. That was the good night signal. That was the point that Katie started to back up the steps and Phil started to walk backwards towards his apartment. They lived right next to each other, it was how they met. But instead he’d gone for it. Phil had taken a step up to follow the cellist, a hand reaching to her chin and... 

He leaned in to kiss her. The softest most tender kiss Clint had ever seen. He wondered more often now how those lips would feel. How his own would feel pressed to his. 

He watched as Phil stepped up on the step below the woman, both hands reaching up to softly cup her jaw, her cheeks. Their first kiss, that he knew of at least. To celebrate their one month relationship. How she could have passed kissing him all this time, he’s not sure. The man was amazing and she wasn’t worthy of his affections. 

Or was... and it was Clint who wasn’t worthy. 

He watched the two twine together in the kiss, and watched as her hand reached up to carefully hook into the neck of his sweater, pulling him along up the steps, but not stopping the kiss. He watched as the two buzzed in and disappeared through the front door of the apartment. He waited a moment longer and noticed a faint light come on at the top of the building. Just a faint light though, as they wouldn’t need lights tonight. 

Clint turned away from the building, sliding down to press his back into the ledge, seated in a white gravel sharply poking him in the butt and not caring. Pressing his hands into his face, sliding them into his hair to give a hard tug, he let out a frustrated growl. He shouldn’t have followed them. It just made it worse. 

What made it worse still is that while thinking over the past, he was pretty sure that Coulson had, at one point, felt for him as well. He was just really good at hiding those things. Really good at not showing it so bluntly to be seen.

He let out a another growl, frustration and anger seeping out. He always had bad timing. Always, and this proved it. This proved his bad timing was a curse to his sanity. 

He could love Coulson, with his whole life, and yet he was too late to have Coulson love him in return.


End file.
